Girls Night
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. Maybe something like the girls witnessing some paily fluff and how sickeningly in love they are :) . FLUFF PURE FLUFF.


**A/N - Anon asked me to write something fluffy. "Maybe something like the girls witnessing some Paily fluff and how sickeningly in love they are :)" could be those exact words. It's not my best work, but I was kinda stuck halfway through. But it's done. Hope y'all like it. Hope it's so fluffy you could die! ;)**

* * *

***Ding Dong***

"Paige, can you get the door?" Emily yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Mmhmm." I hummed back while heading towards the door.

Tonight was the night. The girls planned that once all the mid-terms were over, we would have a girls night out. Go do normal teenage stuff for once, instead of dealing with psycho maniacs trying to destroy our lives. I'm not too sure why I was invited though, usually I'm categorized as one of the boyfriends.

I opened Emily's front door and was greeted by Hanna and Spencer bickering about what movie they wanted to see. From what I witnessed Hanna wanted to see some chick flick and Spencer wanted to see this foreign French film. They continued squabbling as they breezed passed me into the house. "I'm going to go check on Emily." I said as I made my escape up the stairs. I passed the bathroom and opened the door to her room to find her in the middle of putting on her shirt. I fell back onto her bed and complained,

"How the hell are they friends? Spence and Han are complete opposites. They can't even agree on a damn movie! We have to decide on a movie, restaurant, and what to do afterward. If they can't get passed the first one, I'm not too sure I want to be with you guys the entire night! Why can't I go hang out with Toby, Ezra, and Caleb? They're going to the shooting range! They are just going to shoot... for hours. No bickering. No deciding." I heard her chuckle as she made her way over to me.

She got on the bed and straddled my waist, "You're going because you love me. You're going because you want to spend time with me. You're going because if you leave me alone with them I might kill myself." She leaned down and kissed my lips, "Okay?"

"Yup." I said with a slightly goofy smile on my face. She was in the middle of leaning down for another kiss when the bedroom door flew open. I used my elbows to lift myself up a bit – it was Hanna, Spencer, and Aria.

"Can't you guys do it after the movie? We're gonna be late." Emily and I blushed at Hanna's comment and we both quickly scurried off of the bed.

We all stood in front of the cinema staring at our options. Aria wanted to see the new scary movie, as did Emily, so we decided that majority wins. I really didn't want to see the scary movie, but it was a better option than some corny teen love story, or reading subtitles about some french woman who wants to revolutionize something.

The girls bought their tickets and I was next in line, "Umm 2 please. Same movie." Emily pulled out her wallet, but I grabbed it from her and shoved it back in her purse, "Ladies shouldn't have to pay for their own tickets. I got it, Em." I gave the girl the money and she handed me the tickets in exchange.

"Hey! We are ladies as well! How come we have to pay for our own tickets?" Hanna complained.

I laughed at her question, "Cause you're men are off somewhere having fun and I'm here. Why don't you go and ask them to reimburse you for the tickets?" She just looked at me as if that was the greatest idea ever and pulled out her phone.

I rolled my eyes at her silliness, grabbed Emily's hand and led her into the theater. We all stood in line at the concession stands waiting for our turns. "Next please," the guy behind the register called.

Emily and I walked up to the register, "Yeah. We'll get a medium popcorn and a large Dr. Pepper. Oh yeah, red vines and cookie dough." Emily squeezed my hand and smiled at me for remembering to get her favorite treats. I paid the guy and grabbed all the items.

We stood there waiting for the other girls to get caught up before we made our way into the theater.

I didn't think the movie was scary at all, but Emily and the others did find it a bit frightening. Every now and then Emily would scream and hide behind my shoulders. It got to the point where I pushed the armrest up and she was practically sitting on me.

The movie eventually ended and the lights turned on. The girls looked over at Em sitting on me and Spencer commented,

"You know there's a seat for everyone. We don't have to share!"

She immediately got off my lap and brushed herself off, "You're just jealous because you had to sit next to Hanna, instead of Toby." We all laughed and left the theater.

The next destination point was a nice restaurant on the edge of Rosewood. Spencer insisted that we should eat some _real_ food if we are going to have a nice night out. The theater wasn't too far from the restaurant, so we decided to walk. The weather was nice and breezy as we walked to the restaurant.

We were all just joking around and talking about our mid-terms when I felt Emily shiver. I let go of her and slipped off my jacket, placing it on her shoulders. She protested, "It's cold out. You just have a tank top on."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, you're the one that's shivering." She smiled, kissed my cheek and wrapped the jacket around the both of us, earning an 'aww' from the others. I slid my arm around her waist and carried on with the conversation, "So, how bad was the Government exam for you guys?" Both Hanna and Aria groaned at my question, "That bad, huh?"

"Table for five, please." Spencer told the hostess with a bright smile. Once we sat down Emily asked Spencer,

"Why are you so excited to eat?" She simply scoffed and said,

"I am Spencer Hastings... There's only so long I can go eating pizza and burgers. I need _real_ food every once in a while, and since my parents have been out of town, I haven't had the chance to ingest something that wasn't delivered or bought at a drive-thru." The rest of us girls laughed at Spencer while she just ignored us and checked out the menu.

I picked up the menu and breezed through it, quickly deciding on the steak and garlic mash potatoes. I glanced over towards Emily, "What are you having, hon?" She was about to answer me, but she was interrupted by a squeak coming from Hanna's mouth. All of our eyes averted to Hanna,

"She calls you hon? That's so freaking adorable! Not to mention domestic, but adorable nonetheless." We all shook our heads at Hanna and I turned back over to Emily,

"You were saying?"

"Asian chicken salad." She replied.

"Babe, that's not food. That's like leftovers." I joked. She just rolled her eyes at me and placed the menu back on the table. As if on cue, the waiter popped by our table,

"What can I get you fine ladies tonight?" One by one we all gave him out orders and her bounced off towards the kitchen.

I watched as his hips swayed back and forth away from us, "Well he was..."

The four girls simultaneously said, "Gay."

"I was going to say flamboyant... but gay works too." We all laughed together this time and carried on with out separate conversations. "So you have any clue what we are doing after dinner?"

"I think we're heading back to my place to play a few games. Why did you have other plans?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

I interlaced our fingers together and kissed the back of her hand, "Well I was thinking that after they leave, we could have a quiet night together. We haven't had much of a chance to see each other, because of all the studying and stuff. I miss us time. Think about it. You and me and the stars. Or you and me and the porch? Your mom won't be back until Monday, and my parents are gone until God know when, so let's just take the chance to have some quality time together before I take off for the holidays."

She looked deep into my eyes and smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She leaned in towards me and gently kissed my lips. Once again we were interrupted by Hanna and now Aria's squeal. After she was done with her high pitched noise Hanna said,

"Again, you guys are so adorable. Are you sure that you want us play games with you guys? We could so cut the night early and you guys can plan _games_ alone."

Both Emily and I shook our heads and she said, "No it's okay! I want to spend time with you guys too! We said that we would spend time together after mid-terms and we will!" I nodded showing my consent.

After a few more random conversation subjects the waiter appeared with our dinners. He placed the steak down in front of me and the first thing I noticed was how Emily's eyes followed the plate. I cut a piece and moved the fork to her mouth, "Give it a try."

She shook her head, "No I'm fine. I have my own food."

"No you have leftovers. Now just give it a try, you know you want to. One bite isn't gonna hurt. Coach isn't here watching you, babe." She finally agreed and took a bite, relishing the flavor. From the corner of my eye I could see Hanna smiling brightly, but I just ignored her and went back to my dinner.

After dinner was over, I paid for the two meals and we walked back to the car, which were parked near the theater.

"Okay so you pick a card out of the hat. You have three chances to make your partner guess what the word is. If you give them one clue, you get three point. If you give them two clues, you get two point, and if you give them three clues you get only one point. You have a minute to get as many as you can. Got it?" Spencer stared at the rest of us to find us all nodding. "Okay, Aria will keep tally. You guys go first."

Aria set the timer and said, "Go!" Quickly Emily reached into the hat and read a little piece of paper,

"We did this in a bar."

"Karaoke?" She dropped the paper and immediately went for the next.

"Our first official date."

"Picnic."

"You once said my eyes look like."

"Stars." She smiled brightly and went for another one.

"You can never have to much blank in your closet."

"Umm. Plaid?" When Emily dropped the paper Spencer interrupted,

"Okay, who the hell gets that?"

Emily just laughed and went on, "First movie we watched together?"

"Finding Nemo!"

"We did this last night."

"Umm... Sex?" I answered unsure of myself.

"NO!" She yelled back as she blushed.

"Oh! Uhh, study." I corrected.

"Nice one, dude." Hanna laughed.

"I blank you."

"LOVE!"

"My favorite holiday."

"Halloween."

"Umm. Artist of the person that we sang?"

"Pink."

"One day we will."

"Travel."

As soon as that word left my lips, Aria yelled out, "Time!"

Spencer yelled, "Who the hell knows that much? One day you will travel?! You guys were cheating somehow! I know it!" Emily got off the floor and sat on my lap,

"Nope. My lady just knows exactly what's on my mind." She kisses me tenderly and I can feel her smile when Hanna and Aria, 'aww.' We pull away and set our attention towards Hanna and Spencer. Aria announced, "Go," once again and they were off.

We did this back and forth until all four of us each had a turn. Emily and I won 62 to 48. "You and I have known each other for over 6 years, and they have barely known each other for a year! How the hell did we lose?!"

"Cause no one knows me like my little bunny does." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"And no one understands me like my kitten." I kissed her cheek and rested my head on her shoulders.

"Okay you guys are disgusting." Spencer said with a light laugh.

"Disgustingly in love." Hanna corrected.

Emily kissed the top of my head with a chuckle, "Yup. Definitely love."

"Definitely love," I repeated as I passionately kissed her.


End file.
